You and I Have History or Don't You Remember?
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: When Sebastian finally gets tired of being the second choice on Santana's life, he confronts her in front of all the Glee club. But what does Santana has to say about it? Deny it or accept it? Songfic Sebtana one-shot.


**Author's Note: I have written this one-shot since a long time ago, but I didn't finish it. Yes, I ship Sebtana (my OTP), and also I'm sorry for the ending. Please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Santana were located in the Glee classroom. That was the day when the Warblers came to the McKinley High School to have duels against the Glee club members. Both schools have agreed to hold duels like this so they can continue with the competence.<p>

Ever since the first duel that Sebastian had with Santana, both of them admitted they had some feelings for each other, and even if no one else knew about it, they had been seeing each other. Right now they reunited in that classroom because it has been a long time since the last time they saw each other. They started to talk, and then they started to kiss, then the things started to heat up a little bit.

_Bam! _A little scary noise was heard from outside the classroom. Santana shivered and stopped kissing Sebastian, obviously getting nervous.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked her, trailing down small kisses around her neck.

"The noise," She whispered in his ear. "Sebastian, we shouldn't be doing _this _right _here_" She finished the sentence running her hands through his hair in a seductive way.

"It's not like it's forbidden." Sebastian replied, not putting enough attention, and when he was going to kiss her again in the lips, she just sighed, and he stopped.

"Santana, we have talked about this before," He said.

"Yes, but I have a girlfriend, whose here in this same school, same building, and in some minutes the duels are going to start." She said getting some excuses, and straightening her hair. Sebastian just sighed, and fixed his clothes and hair too, and left the classroom. He walked down the hallways to get to the auditorium, trying to calm down the anger he was feeling.

When he entered, almost everyone was there, Glee club members were there and so were the Warblers. He went to take a seat in the front row, and the Glee coach and judges started to talk.

"Welcome to this small competition. As you may have known, we have been doing this with the purpose to rehearse in some way for Regionals. Is everyone here already?" The teacher said, and then the door was opened, revealing Santana, and she quickly went to take a seat, next to Brittany. Sebastian gave them a quick look, and then when Santana noticed he was looking at them, he quickly returned his attention to the teacher.

"So, are there any volunteers?" Mr. Schue asked. Sebastian raised his hand, and then he came up to the stage. Kurt made a disgusted face, while Blaine was waiting for his performance.

"Go on, start your performance." Mr. Schue commanded, as he went to take a seat next to all the judges. The music started to play, and the members of the Troubletones got a little bit mad at his choice of song, because they had already done a mash-up with that song, but anyway, they let them continue.

"_She ain't real, she ain't gonna be able to love you like I will," _Sebastian started to sing, his eyes were frozen on Santana, and she knew it. She shifted uncomfortably on her seat.

"_She is just a stranger. You and I have history, or don't you remember?" _The lyrics confirmed to Santana that actually the song was for her.

"_Sure, she's got it all, but baby is that really what you want?" _He sang the last lyrics with such courage before making a pause.

Santana stood up from her spot, because she couldn't hold it any longer. Brittany sitting next to her, holding hands, and Sebastian, singing that song that practically was revealing to all these people about their relationship, even if they were ignorant about the little encounters that they have had.

"_Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds, she made a fool out of you and boy she's bringing you down, she made your heart melt but you're cold to the core. Now rumor has it, she ain't got your love anymore." _Santana sang the next part. She obviously knew the lyrics to heart, and she walked up to the stage. Everyone was a little bit confused about what was going on, and Sebastian was a little uncomfortable about the situation going on right now.

Santana sat in a chair that was on the stage, waiting for Sebastian to sing. _Just like the first time, _Sebastian thought. He continued, Santana just watching.

"_Like when we creep out, she ain't around," _He sang to her in her ear, and she got nervous. All those times she had cancelled a date with Brittany because she was meeting Sebastian for the rest of the night.

"_Haven't you heard the rumors?"_Sebastian sang the last line with so much courage and revenge. He knew he had knocked some sense in her, and that he had left confused the rest of the people. The music continued, and the eye contact never stopped. The tension was too much, that it gave chills to the public. The judges were severely analyzing the duet professionally, seeing all the potential they had together. Brittany was still oblivious to the situation, while Kurt was starting to suspect about something going on between Santana and Sebastian.

The duel finished and the people were clapping, and Santana was the first to leave the stage, and go to take a seat. Sebastian followed, and the competition continued normally.

At the end when the competition was over, everyone left, except Kurt.

"Before you leave, I want to talk to Santana and Sebastian, please." He commanded, and both of them stopped on their tracks, going back inside to see what Kurt wanted.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Sebastian spat, crossing his arms, walking to him in a way that represented authority, while Santana stood at the entrance, a little bit confused about what was what Kurt wanted.

"Can you please explain me what's happening between you? And don't tell me the performance and the tension in it was just pure coincidence." Kurt said crossing his arms. Sebastian turned his head to look at Santana, asking him for permission to talk, but she just looked away.

"Kurt, why did you-" Brittany entered the auditorium, but stopped in her tracks when she saw who was in the room. Santana just covered her face with her hands in shame, and Sebastian turned to look at her. "What's happening?" She asked, while Kurt nodded for them to explain.

"Britt, look, there's something we need to explain to you." Santana started, her voice breaking a little bit.

"What is it?" She asked, so innocently, and that was the most painful thing for Santana to do. To say the next words that may hurt her a lot.

"We… have…" She started. Santana couldn't hold it any longer, so she sat down.

"What she wants to tell you is that we have been seeing each other behind your back. There, done Hummel, now you can leave." Sebastian said all so clearly, and the words were stuck in her head now. Brittany couldn't believe it and Kurt just chuckled, whispering a very silent _I knew it _and then leaving the room.

"I'm so sorry; it wasn't in my intentions…" Santana said breaking in tears.

"I…" Brittany started. The new struck her like a bucket of fresh water. "It's okay." She said. By this Santana's head snapped and looked at her.

"What? How is it okay, that I have been seeing someone else behind your back, and…" She said, but stopped to let her continue.

"Because now that we're honest about this whole situation, I never stopped seeing Artie, even if we were dating. I just… love him." She said, and smile when she pronounced the name. Santana was enraged, and Sebastian was shocked to the news. He just chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Santana said.

"It's not like you can be mad at me for that, because you actually were doing the same, and worse, with the enemy." She looked at Sebastian. He just narrowed his eyes in return.

"Anyways, I have a date with Artie now, so I have to go." Brittany said, leaving the room.

"And that leaves us in…" Santana whispered, and Sebastian immediately went to her side.

"I don't know." Sebastian said.

"Maybe we should just take some time before we see each other again; I'm shocked by the news…" She said, and she stood up. They were staring into each other's eyes, and then their heads were moving closer, and closer to each other, and they kissed.


End file.
